LONELIEST BABY
LONELIEST BABY is a bonus CD sung by μ's. The song is featured in Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray 7, which is included in the limited edition version of the seventh Blu-ray release. It was released on September 25, 2013. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Kurauchi Tatsuya. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BCXA-0703)' 'CD/DVD' #LONELIEST BABY #LONELIEST BABY (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Hitomi ni aoi honoo tsuyogaru kimi LONELIEST BABY So, comin' comin' back! Suneta mama ja umaku ikanai yo? Kocchi muite... onegai! Nandaka tsurai one day kodoku ni yureru one day Oh yeah, oh yeah! Oshiete my boy Matteru no yozora ni mukete Call me, call me!! Tobashite aizu wa "L.O.V.E" Koishiteru kimochi de dakishimetai kara Koko de watashi wa kimi dake o mitsumeteru Zutto daisuki daisuki (tsutaetai) daisuki daisuki Itsudemo Hi! (Hi!) Hi! (Hi!) Makenaide Inotterunda Ah...! (Let's fight!) Daisuki daisuki (Love you love you) daisuki daisuki Wasurenaide tsukareta toki ni wa (Call me!) honno sukoshi watashi no koto Omoi dashite Baby! Honki o yadosu chikai dare ni mo tsugenai no ne So, goin' goin' now! Mukuchi sugite gokai sarechau yo? Nanka itte... onegai! Ame ni nakeru one day setsunaku nureru one day Oh yeah, oh yeah! Aitai my boy Matteru yo kokoro de yonde Call me, call me!! Ima sugu aizu wa "L.O.V.E" Koi shitara yurushite shimau no subete o Hontou... watashi wa kimi dake no mono dakara Zutto ai rabu ai rabu (kawaranai) ai rabu ai rabu yuu Tokidoki Hi! (Hi!) Hi! (Hi!) yowai no mo Itoshii no Ah...! (I know!) Ai rabu ai rabu (Love you love you) ai rabu ai rabu yuu Itoshii kara yasumitai toki ni wa (Call me!) sotto kimi o mamoritai no I wanna hold you, Baby! Hi! (Hi!) Hi! (Hi!) Doushite nandarou? Tsuyoki na toko mo yowaki na toko mo Hi! (Hi!) Hi! (Hi!) Daisuki nanda yo! Zenbu suki da kodoku na my boy Kimi no chikai kimi no kokoro kimi wa kimi wa Lonely boy Atsui kimi ga atsuku kimi ga mezasu basho doko darou? Zutto ai rabu ai rabu (kawaranai) ai rabu ai rabu yuu Tokidoki Hi! (Hi!) Hi! (Hi!) yowai no mo Itoshii no Ah...! Zutto daisuki daisuki (tsutaetai) daisuki daisuki Itsudemo Hi! (Hi!) Hi! (Hi!) Makenaide Inotterunda Ah...! (Let's fight!) Daisuki daisuki (Love you love you) daisuki daisuki Wasurenaide tsukareta toki ni wa (Call me!) honno sukoshi watashi no koto Omoi dashite Baby! Oh baby I love you, oh baby I love you! Kimi wa kimi wa Lonely boy Oh baby I love you, oh baby I love you! Oh baby I love you!! |-| Kanji= 瞳に蒼い炎　強がるキミLONELIEST　BABY So, comin' comin' back! すねたままじゃ上手くいかないよ？ こっち向いて...　お願い！ なんだかつらいone day 孤独に揺れるone day Oh yeah, oh yeah!　教えてmy boy 待ってるの　夜空に向けて Call me, call me!!　飛ばして合図は"L.O.V.E" 恋してる気持ちで抱きしめたいから ここで私はキミだけを見つめてる ずっとダイスキダイスキ（伝えたい）ダイスキダイスキ いつでも　Hi!(Hi!) Hi!(Hi!)　負けないで 祈ってるんだ　Ah...!(Let's fight!) ダイスキダイスキ(Love you love you)ダイスキダイスキ 忘れないで疲れた時には(Call me!)ほんの少し私のこと 思い出して　Baby! 本気を宿す誓い　誰にも告げないのね So, goin' goin' now! 無口すぎて誤解されちゃうよ？ なんか言って...　お願い！ 雨に泣けるone day　切なく濡れるone day Oh yeah, oh yeah!　会いたいmy boy 待ってるよ　心で呼んで Call me, call me!!　今すぐ合図は"L.O.V.E" 恋したら許してしまうの全てを 本当... 私はキミだけのものだから ずっとアイラブアイラブ（変わらない）アイラブアイラブユー ときどき　Hi!(Hi!) Hi!(Hi!)　弱いのも 愛しいの　Ah...!(I know!) アイラブアイラブ(Love you love you)アイラブアイラブユー 愛しいから休みたい時には(Call me!)そっとキミを守りたいの I wanna hold you, Baby! Hi!(Hi!) Hi!(Hi!)どうしてなんだろう？ 強気なトコも弱気なトコも Hi!(Hi!) Hi!(Hi!)ダイスキなんだよ！ 全部スキだ　孤独なmy boy キミの誓いキミの心　キミはキミはLonely boy 熱いキミが熱くキミが　目指す場所どこだろう？ ずっとアイラブアイラブ（変わらない）アイラブアイラブユー ときどき　Hi!(Hi!) Hi!(Hi!)　弱いのも 愛しいの　Ah...! ずっとダイスキダイスキ（伝えたい）ダイスキダイスキ いつでも　Hi!(Hi!) Hi!(Hi!)　負けないで 祈ってるんだ　Ah...!(Let's fight!) ダイスキダイスキ(Love you love you)ダイスキダイスキ 忘れないで疲れた時には(Call me!)ほんの少し私のこと 思い出して　Baby! Oh baby I love you, oh baby I love you! キミはキミはLonely boy Oh baby I love you, oh baby I love you! Oh baby I love you!! |-| English= In your eyes burns a blue flame; Putting on a strong front, you the LONELIEST BABY So, comin' comin' back! Just staying sulky there doesn't work, you know? Look over here... Please! Somehow painful one day, shaking with loneliness one day Oh yeah, oh yeah! Teach me my boy Aiming for the waiting night sky Call me, call me!! The signal you're skipping is "L.O.V.E" Because I want to hug you with these feelings of love I'm gazing at only you right here Always I love you I love you (I want to tell you) I love you I love you No matter when　Hi!(Hi!) Hi!(Hi!)　Without losing I'm praying　Ah...!(Let's fight!) I love you I love you (Love you love you) I love you I love you Don't forget during the times when you're tired, just a little bit Recall and think about me　Baby! The oath your seriousness conceived, don't tell it to anyone So, goin' goin' now! If you're too quiet there'll be misunderstandings, you know? Say something... Please! Crying in the rain one day, getting drenched and sad one day Oh yeah, oh yeah! I want to meet you my boy I've been waiting, my heart is calling out Call me, call me!! The signal right now is "L.O.V.E" Once you're in love, everything can be forgiven Really... Because I am someone that belongs only to you Always I love you I love you (Unchanging) I love you I love you Sometimes　Hi!(Hi!) Hi!(Hi!)　Also weak What's dear to me　Ah...!(I know!) I love you I love you (Love you love you) I love you I love you Because you're dear to me, when you want to take a break, I want to protect you gently I wanna hold you, Baby! Hi!(Hi!) Hi!(Hi!) Why, I wonder? Even when you're strong and even when you're weak Hi!(Hi!) Hi!(Hi!) I love you! I love all of it, the lonely my boy Your oath, your heart; you are you are, lonely boy The passionate you, where is it you're aiming for? Always I love you I love you (Unchanging) I love you I love you Sometimes　Hi!(Hi!) Hi!(Hi!)　Also weak What's dear to me　Ah...!(I know!) Always I love you I love you (I want to tell you) I love you I love you No matter when　Hi!(Hi!) Hi!(Hi!)　Without losing I'm praying　Ah...!(Let's fight!) I love you I love you (Love you love you) I love you I love you Don't forget during the times when you're tired, just a little bit Recall and think about me　Baby! Oh baby I love you, oh baby I love you! You are you are, Lonely boy Oh baby I love you, oh baby I love you! Oh baby I love you!! Gallery Single Scans= Original_song_7.jpg LL S1BD7 Full Cover Illustration.jpg Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs